La inocencia del amor
by itzel black
Summary: Es dificil mantener oculto un sentimiento tan fuerte como es el amor. Mas para Sansa que sabe muy bien que Jon no podría estar nunca a su alcance, ¿Pero que será mas fuerte en este caso sus ganas de obtener poder a fin de compensar la falta de lo que quiere, o dejar de repirimirse y luchar por lo que verdaderamente quiere sin usar más máscaras?
1. Chapter 1

Había sobrevivido a Los Lannister, a las intrigas de los Tyrell por hacerse con Invernalia, a las intrigas de Baleish para dividir a su familia todavía más de lo que ya estaba, también sobrevivió al terrible trauma que fue el ver a ser Ilyn Payne decapitar a su padre frente al septo de Baelor. La pregunta radicaba en lo siguiente, ¿Cómo haría para sobrevivir a lo que se le venía encima?

Muchas veces se enamoró de las personas equivocadas Jofrey fue su primera equivocación solo se fijó en la superficie y no en el interior, después llegaron sus sueños con Loras Tyrell y luego con Willas Tyrell, de allí llegaba Tyrion Lannister y de él Harold Hardyng. Para que ahora llegara Jon, el maldito bastardo de su tía Lyanna renacía del mundo de los muertos; para poner lo poco bueno que quedaba de su vida maltrecha de cabeza. Todo por un sentimiento estúpido que nada bueno le traía como el amor.

A esas alturas del juego Sansa se sabía perdidamente enamorada de Jon Stark, Targaryen, Nieve o lo que fuera, lo único de lo que tenía plena noción era que Jon no le era indiferente le gustaba su cuerpo atlético. La manera en que se movía cuando entrenaba con Tormund, su sonrisa, el brillo de sus ojos violetas, su cabello negro rizado del color de la noche en fin Jon se había vuelto para ella una versión mejorada de Loras Tyrell.

La muchacha suspiró mientras contemplaba embelesada la imagen de ella que le regresaba el espejo; siguió jugueteando con aquel frasco de perfume de menta con extracto de aceite de limón hasta que los toquidos provenientes del otro lado de la puerta. Le hicieron salir de sus infantiles cavilaciones. La puerta estaba abierta, pero siempre le gustó hacer esperar a los sirvientes e inclusive sus padres tenían que esperar a que ella le diera el antojo de abrir. Empero eso no servía con la chiquilla pretenciosa e insoportable, que era Lyanna Mormont. Esa osa pobretona lengua larga que últimamente se tomaba más atribuciones de las que realmente le correspondía.

—Lady Stark.—La muchachita al menos tenía la amabilidad de inclinar la cabecilla delante de ella, Sansa por su parte se sentía hervir por dentro.—Su majestad espera a por usted en el salón del trono.

Era sabido que Daenerys estaría allí siempre a un lado de Jon indicandole todo el tiempo que todos los miembros de la dinastía dragón se sentían atraídos siempre. Sansa se mordió el labio inferior, no soportaba verlos juntos de hecho odiaba verlos juntos.

—Dígale al rey del norte de mi parte que tengo dolores de cabeza y no quiero bajar.

Antes de que la muchachita replicara algo, Sansa se levantó de la silla que estaba frente al peinador caminó unos cuantos pasos cerrandole la puerta a Lyanna Mormont en la cara. Cuando ella decía que no, era un simple no. A eso debía acostumbrarse Lyanna Mormont.

Acto seguido volvió a lo suyo, iba a ocupar de nuevo su asiento frente al peinador de haber recordado afortunadamente que tenía unas telas nuevas regalo de ser Harrold hacía unos cuántos meses. Como ella fuera diestra en el arte del bordado simplemente sacó el cajón de telas. Seleccionó una tela en color azul rey con bordados de hilos dorados en el centro y en las orillas. Cogió un maniquí, unas tijeras y puso uno de sus vestidos en el centro de la cama poniéndose a cortar la tela lentamente.

Por ahí decían que bordar o coser ayudaban a calmar la mente al menos en ella no surtía el efecto deseado. Pero si ayudaba a que el día se pasara más rápido para que llegara el día siguiente.

[...]

Se encontraban todos, o bueno casi todos reunidos en la sala del trono las últimas batallas contra los caminantes blancos no eran del todo buenas para ellos en la que recientemente habían librado caía un dragón y además caía con él el muro, Gracias a que el rey de la noche lograba conseguir un dragón de hielo tras la muerte de Vyserion.

Daenerys aún se encontraba afligida por la muerte de uno de sus hijos, pero en los norteños el terror y la desesperanza comenzaban a hacer estragos.

—¿En dónde está lady Sansa?

La voz joven y fuerte del recién nombrado rey del norte se hizo sonar por el lugar. Jon se pocisionaba a un lado de la madre de Dragones que permanecía rígida como una piedra frente a los demás señores norteños.

—Lady Sansa ha manifestado otro dolor de cabeza.-Jon se llevó una mano a las sienes—Ha dicho que no participará en la reunión que se llevará hoy.

Desde la llegada de Daenerys, Sansa llevaba sin aparecerse por las reuniones casi siete veces. No entendía bien a bien lo que pasaba lo que si pensaba que debía hacer era hablar con ella. Como miembro de la familia Stark, era su deber estar presente en las reuniones compartiendo ideas, ayudando a trazar planes para vencer al enemigo.

Sin más ceremonial abandonó la sala dando grandes zancadas con Tormund Matagigantes pisándole los talones intentando en vano calmarle. En tanto en la sala los señores del norte volvían a los murmullos.

Pasando rápidamente los pasillos de Invernalia a grandes pasos, se topaba con los criados que comenzaban a hacer sus labores diarias, cada uno de ellos en medida que iba avanzando desplegaba una reverencia ante su rey. Y él les respondía con una breve inclinación de cabeza.

—¿No crees que debas mantener la calma Jon?—Tormund marchaba a buen paso junto a él, a pesar de que Jon caminaba muy aprisa, para el salvaje pelirrojo no era prácticamente nada.—Si la muchacha no quiere…

—¿Desde cuándo te has vuelto condescendiente?—Interrumpió el rey del norte de manera seca.—Desde que Daenerys llegó a Invernalia ella no hace más que encerrarse en sus habitaciones y cartearse con Harrold Hardyng.

No se había dado cuenta, pero pronunció el nombre del heredero del valle con cierto odio. Estaba en deuda con el valle porque gracias a Sansa pudo derrotar a los Bolton y con ellos a Stannis pero hasta ahí, llegaban las relaciones. Le convenía mantener buenas relaciones con los halcones; pero temía que Sansa; así como los usó para deshacerse de los enemigos de la casa Stark, los usara para deshacerse de él con el tiempo.

No le gustaba pensar así de Sansa,pero era lo menos que podía hacer después de enterarse de la manera tan férrea en la que su prima defendió a Meñique; luego de que Bran usando sus poderes descrubriera la manera tan infame en la que Pyter traicionó a su padre en Desembarco del rey. Después de jurar que lo protegería de los Lannister.

Sansa abogó por él alegando que durante el tiempo en que gobernó Cersei Lannister, la mantuvo protegida en el Valle haciéndola pasar por su bastarda; quizás habría matado a su padre sí. Pero a los ojos de Sansa, Meñique había lavado la ofensa hecha a la persona de Ned Stark cuidando de un miembro de la manada.

Ahora Peytr Baeleish estaba fuera de su alcance, Sansa se aseguró de enviarlo de regreso al Valle antes de su regreso para protegerlo de un nuevo juicio. ¿Qué tanto habría aprendido Sansa del creador del juego de tronos? Ésa era la pregunta que le rondaba la cabeza.

En Desembarco, su prima se rodeó de personas como Tyrion, Tiwyn y Cersei Lannister además de gentes como Olenna y Margaery Tyrell, seguro que había aprendido grandes cosas de todos y cada uno de ellos. Buenos jugadores del juego de tronos en su momento.

Al llegar a la puerta de las habitaciones de Sansa no se detuvo a tocar, simplemente le ordenó a Tormund tumbarla el salvaje hizo lo que le ordenaron; unos cuantos pasos dados hacia atrás y después una simple patada bien dada logró que la puerta se abriera de par en par.

Jon vio a Sansa sentada delante de un Maniquí, cortaba la tela siguiendo la moldura de otro de sus vestidos.

—¿Por qué has osado faltar nuevamente a las juntas de consejo?

Jon la vio ponerse en pie delicada y elegantemente, no cabría dua de que si se lo proponía sería una gran dama un día.

—No he tenido ganas de asistir—La vio encogerse de hombros, ello fue lo que le hizo hervir más en rabia. Últimamente todo lo que hacía Sansa le provocaba cierta furia, cosa que ni sabía porqué.—Además supongo que no necesitas de mi ayuda. Tienes muchos amigos que pueden ayudarte: Bran con sus visiones, Daenerys Targaryen con sus dragones, los salvajes, Arya con su experiencia con espadas, Brienne ¿En qué te puedo servir yo Jon?

El rey del norte apretó los puños fuertemente la furia era evidente pero la de lady Sansa crecía al mismo ritmo, a ese punto lo que quedaba de la familia Stark estaba reunida, desde Arya, Brandon en su silla de ruedas, y Rickon junto a Osha observando temeroso la situación Sansa estaba consciente de que hacía enfurecer más a Jon pero no le importaba. Seguía tan impasible como hasta el principio, hacía mucho tiempo que había dejado de tener miedo por cosas triviales. Ya que conocía las causas del verdadero temor, la furia de Jon Stark le tenía sin cuidado.

Lo que debería tenerle a él con cuidado era conocer la suya, una furia que bueno, básicamente se medía en base a pérdidas. Ya no eran los mismos eso era sabido pero de todos Sansa sentía que era la que más estaba cambiando. Para bien o para mal eso los dioses eran los que tenían la respuesta.

—Regresa a tus labores Jon.—La voz de Sansa era un frío témpano de hielo.—Déjame aquí con mis costuras, sé que allá no te sirvo para nada.

Antes de que ella intentase siquiera darse la media vuelta, un brazo le sostuvo el antebrazo derecho, con fuerza, apretaba los dedos como si quisiera arrancarle el brazo de una vez. Jon notó que cada músculo que apretaba de Sansa se tensaba más. A través del espejo vio a Arya ponerse en primera fila lista para entrar en acción por si algo llegaba a pasar.

—Su-el-ta-me.—Escuchó mascullar a Sansa con los dientes muy apretados.—¡He dicho que me sueltes Jon!

Jon tragó saliva, la ira estaba ganándole pero no podía vencerla tenía que escupir lo que se le estaba atorando en la garganta aunque sabía también que se arrepentiría por ello después.

—No quiero seguir teniendo desconfianza hacia ti Sansa.

Le vio achicar y agrandar los ojos, los labios sensuales y rosados se abrieron para tratar de devolver la ofensa con palabras seguramente más hirientes, empero se cerraron de prisa.

Sansa logró soltarse de su agarre bien ya todo estaba dicho. Había considerado las consecuencias tras su decisión de soltar a Peytr, aún así sabía que no podía dejar que lo enjuiciaran.

—Está bien, en vista de que soy considerada una traidora aquí quizás se me de tiempo de arreglar mis pertenencias y salir de un reino en el que básicamente no tengo ya más cabida.

Jon se quedó estático con aquella iniciativa, no, no era a lo que habría querido llegar pero…

Sansa, ¡Maldita fuera Sansa!

[...]

Arya observaba compungida a las doncellas de Sansa guardando sus vestidos en pesados baúles, pensaba que su decisión de marchar de Invernalia era un tanto precipitada, bueno como últimamente lo era todo.

—¿Porque no tratas de hablar con Jon? Estoy segura de que…

Sansa se dio la media vuelta viendo a su hermana menor con sus ojos azules, aquellos ojos que en ese momento echaban chispas de furia azul zafiro. Inclusive Arya siempre tan intimidante sintió la necesidad de desviar la mirada Jamás había conocido cuál era la nueva naturaleza de Sansa. Pero ya no era la doncella criada para ser dócil. Ambas ya eran dignas hijas de la casa Stark, eso nadie podría objetarlo; ni siquiera Jon.

—¿Piensas ir al Nido de águilas? Sabes que si vas allá, la gente terminará de pensar que eres tan traidora como Meñique.

Sansa soltó un bufido hacía mucho tiempo que aprendía a no tomar en cuenta las opiniones de los otros. Cuando pensaba en sobrevivir por su propia cuenta.

—Sé perfectamente que piensan y qué no piensan de mí Arya. A estas alturas tanto da. Lo único que sé es que no pienso seguirme quedando aquí un minuto más. Jon es un cabezota sé que yo también lo soy pero necesitamos más gente con lo que tenemos sabes que no alcanza para vencerlos.

Arya entonces asintió, el motivo por la partida de Sansa no era precisamente el enojo sino la intención de buscar más brazos allá en donde le fuera posible. Si así era, entonces ella quería hacer su parte.

—Déjame ir contigo entonces, yo podría ayudarte.

Sansa hizo una seña negativa, prefería de momento partir sola a lo mejor el viaje podía ayudarle a ordenar las ideas. Quería pasar una temporada en el nido para olvidarse de sus problemas,respecto a sus sentimientos hacia Jon.

—Prefiero marchar sola Arya.Tú quédate con Jon seguro que le eres de más utilidad aquí que yo misma.

—Lady Sansa.—Una criada le hizo reverencia antes de continuar.—El carruaje está listo, los hombres que han de escoltarla al nido también.

Sansa asintió, permitió que su hermana le colocara la capa de zorro con el emblema de los Stark mientras un par de criados cargaban con sus pertenencias, ella salió tras ellos.


	2. Capítulo II

El rey en el norte se encontraba solo en el gran salón de Invernalia a pesar de que la noche estaba entrada y el frío se colaba por las ventanas semi abiertas para que se fuera un poco el calor de las chimeneas. Jon Stark seguía sin conciliar el sueño ni siquiera después de haber estado disfrutando de las mieles del amor entre las sábanas de su amada Daenerys, Invernalia no era lo mismo sin la manada que quedaba. Se reprochaba interiormente las palabras dichas en la tarde hacía su prima. Jon fue hasta donde descansaba una jarra con vino especiado, tomó una copa sirviendo buena cantidad del licor caliente que al menos le serviría para calmar sus demonios internos.

Permaneció unos minutos con la vista fija en las llamas, el señor de la luz según palabras de Melisandre vivía a través de ellas y solo a los fieles de corazón les mostraba el futuro sea cual fuere la realidad. El señor de las llamas no creía que Jon Stark estuviera lo suficientemente capacitado; para ser merecedor de una visión por más pobre que esta fuera. Cuando los ojos comenzaron a picarle gracias a las llamas Jon decidió que ya era suficiente, quizás en algún otro momento el señor de la luz podía concederle cuando menos un indicio del camino que debía seguir. Mientras parecía castigo de los dioses debía torturarse la mente pensando en Sansa.

Las últimas lunas Sansa estaba en sus pensamientos más veces de lo que a él le hubiese gustado, no sabía exactamente cuál era la razón de aquello, lo que sí sabía era que no le gustaba durante mucho tiempo la consideró una hermana. Una hermana para la que él no era más que el hijo de su padre un lobo a medias y una verdad que le dolía reconocer.

Bebió otro sorbo más del vino especiado el líquido caliente lo calentaba por dentro a medida que pasaba otorgándole cierta sensación de alivio.

—No me ayuda mucho tu señor de la luz Melisandre.

Una mano fina, suave, caliente e inclusive protectora se posó sobre su hombro izquierdo, Jon sonrió Melisandre era como él: Incapaz de recobrar el sueño para no evocar viejos suyos tenían un viejo nombre que a su vez fue amado y arrancado de un tajo cuando lo tenía seguro para rematar. Había sido pelirroja y más fiera que Sansa.

Ygritte.

—¿Que hace el rey del norte fuera de su cama a esta hora?

La voz de Melisandre era melosa; antes cuando no soportaba la cercanía de la mujer roja le parecía una voz fastidiosa llena de malos presagios. Pero ahora las cosas pintaban distinto a diario acudía a ella para pedirle más en la mujer del dios rojo que en su propia conciencia.

—Necesitaba poner en orden mis pensamientos, a veces mis palabras traicionan lo que siento me pasa últimamente.

Melisandre asintió tomó asiento junto al fuego dedicándose a meter las manos en el corazón de la chimenea.

—Cuando seas capaz de aceptar lo que sientes entonces, puede que el señor de la luz te ayude a esclarecer los pensamientos que te obligas a negar Jon.

Jon frunció el ceño, ahora recordaba porque nunca le había gustado del todo Melisandre siempre hablaba a medias dejándolo con más reborujos mentales de los que ya tenía.

—¿Vino especiado?—Preguntó más por cortesía que por deseo de querer compartir un fuego con la bruja roja.

Melisandre asintió, parecía que aquella noche sería larga antes de volver a la cama a acurrucarse al lado de Daenerys.

—Me has hablado de aceptar lo que siento—Jon dobló los dedos en el aire.—¿A qué te refieres con eso?

Vio a Melisandre negar, como si él fuera un chiquillo cabeza dura, que no acababa de comprender del todo una lección importante.

—¿Estás así por la partida de tu hermana no? Está en el Nido de águilas siempre puedes ir por ella.

El Nido de águilas aquello fue un golpe bajo para Jon, allí de seguro estaría el traidor de Meñique y también el adorado Harry el heredero de su prima. Sin querer Jon estaba apretando fuertemente los puños de las manos gesto que no pasó desapercibido para las miradas fugaces de Melisandre.

—No.—Fue su total respuesta—Prefiero que ella regrese por sí misma cuando esté más tranquila, de ir yo probablemente se sintiera obligada a regresar además allá están varios de sus amigos Meñique, Hardyng, y de seguro otro montón de pretendientes.

—¿Acaso son celos Jon?

Jon por un instante se detuvo, cada vez que hablaba del heredero del valle de Arryn sentía una punzada en el estómago imaginarselo proporcionando a Sansa, todas las comodidades necesarias le hacía reventar, pero estaba seguro de que ése era el efecto que tendría cualquier hermano mayor hacia una hermana menor. Lo que Melisandre trataba de subrayar iba más allá de cualquier sentimiento familiar que entrelazan a Jon y Sansa.

Cuando se volvió por fin se encontró cara a cara con la sonrisa burlesca de oreja a oreja de Melisandre; estaba burlándose de él provocando para ver si caía como hacía todo el tiempo. Y para su mala suerte descubrió que le daba el gusto de hacerlo enfurecer.

—No—Dijo finalmente.—No son celos, y en lo sucesivo Melisandre te agradecería que no volvieras a tocar el tema.

—Todas las mentiras tienen su parte de verdad Jon—Jon se detuvo a medio camino.—Algún día te darás por vencido y verás que lo que digo no es ningún disparate así como no lo han sido otras profecías mías. SOlo espero que cuando el momento llegue no sea demasiado tarde.

Jon tragó saliva, no quería seguir escuchando deseaba volver a los brazos de Daenerys y esperar con ella el día siguiente que ya no tardaría mucho en llegar. Sansa estaría protegida en el Nido de águilas o en Invernalia su hermana sabía cómo defenderse aún cuando no supiera usar cualquier arma para defensa personal.

Al llegar a la habitación que compartía con Daenerys procuró no hacer tanto ruido, volvió a quitarse las sandalias y se metió en la cama afortunadamente Daenerys aún dormía profundamente. Por lo que él se ahorraba la molesta explicación a cerca de donde había estado.

Lo que más rabia le provocaba era que las palabras de Melisandre aún repiqueteaba en sus oídos, cosa que no lo dejaría dormir en toda la noche.


	3. Sansa II

La estadía en el valle estaba siendo más que fructífera, le agradaba volver a ver a aquellas personas que en su día obraron por que su existencia como Alayne la hija bastarda de Pyter fuera más amena en un sitio en donde no se sentía en casa aún. Cuando diariamente se esforzara por luchar para sentir ese sentimiento.

Meñique le acompañaba en silencio a las que habían sido las habitaciones de Alayne, apenas hubo cruzado el umbral de la puerta se sintió reforzada era como si una antigua "yo" hubiese vuelto a su cuerpo olvidando por completo que era de nuevo Alayne y Sansa Stark; seguía escondida tras un cabello teñido de negro y un futuro poco importante para ser tomado en consideración. Recorrió la estancia lentamente con las manos puestas una sobre la otra, todo estaba justo igual que antes pero lo que más le gustaba era esa hermosa vista que tenía del valle en general. Era hermoso tal como lo cantaban los bardos y describían los maestres.

—Y bien, —Peytr le siguió hasta el balcón procurando mantener una distancia prudente entre los dos, a pesar de que aún seguía viendo en ella a su adorada Catelyn.—¿Que te parece? Será el sitio perfecto para un escape de Invernalia bueno hasta que tu decidas que es hora de regresar.

Pero Sansa estaba embelesada observando el paisaje las montañas del valle eran grandes, era lo que hacía de esa región un sitio prácticamente inexpugnable y de su caballería una de las más fuertes de Poniente. Por unos minutos desconectó su mente de la hermosa vista que se extendía ante sus ojos.

—Me temo que no podré regresar a Invernalia.

Sansa se encogió de hombros aún le dolía el comentario de Jon pero bien si confiaba más en Arya, Tormund, Birenne y todos ellos en fin estaba rodeado de personas que le eran leales. Ella por su parte ya no se sentía parte de la manada. Más bien esperaba que con el hecho de estar lejos esos sentimientos que sentía por Jon se fueran apagando poco a poco. Y la cura para ello sería Harrold Hardyng; era irónico cuando era Alayne no recibía de él otra cosa más que comentarios hirientes de doble sentido. ya que era Sansa Stark de nueva cuenta era uno de sus tantos pretendientes. Y uno que realmente le convenía. Peytr la enseñó a ser ambiciosa a desear más de lo que tenía si no podía tener lo que quería entonces, debía conformarse mínimo con acaparar. Daenerys sería la reina que se sentara en el trono de hierro si era que la guerra contra los otros la vencían los vivos en la tierra. pero Sansa tenía que asegurarse de ser la verdadera reina de Poniente.

—Aún tengo claro lo que me enseñaste Peytr.—Sansa se dio la media vuelta quedando cara a cara con Baleish. Quien sonreía tiernamente como si estuviera orgulloso de ella.—Quiero llevarlo a la práctica.

—Bien.—Peytr se pasó las manos tras la espalda.—¿Qué es lo que quieres? Robin ya está muerto y Hardyng ya es su heredero pronto tomará posesión como heredero del Valle. Solo es cuestión que haga juramento de lealtad; por el momento la mayoría de los señores del valle apuntan a un matrimonio con alguna de las hijas del valle. Aunque a decir verdad supongo que la hija mayor de Catelyn Tully y Eddard Stark sería más provechoso más para ti. Si como veo quieres el valle. Entonces tendrás que posicionarte porque Cobray sigue odiándome está postulando a una de sus nietas y la verdad es muy hermosa.

Sansa esbozó una sonrisa, Myranda Royce su querida Randa era una enemiga digna de combatir. Y pudo con ella, pudo con ella y con sus grandes atributos femeninos además ella era una Stark, una Stark de Invernalia y Tully de aguasdulces estaba segura de que podría con todas las lady Cobray que se le pusieran enfrente.

—No te preocupes, sabré lidiar con eso, ¿Además de lord Cobrary quién más está posicionando nietas, hijas, sobrinas lo que sea?

Vio a Peytr relamerse los labios; parecía que la idea de volver a las andadas le estaba pareciendo más que divertido se le veía nada más notar el brillo que cobraban sus ojos oscuros. E inclusive Sansa estaba un poco entusiasmada, volver a ser Alayne en su propio cuerpo era algo que le parecía mágico en pocas palabras.

—Bueno, también está lord Royce y lord Grafton tiene a una sobrina bueno dicen que le dio una hijo a Harrold la primavera pasada. E inclusive aseguran que se casó con ella en secreto.

Sansa se encogió de hombros, no era algo que pudiera hacerle temer. Todo lo que le daba miedo ya estaba más que muerto. Podía decirse que al ser una loba criada entre leones. Había aprendido a rugir y a hacer sus propias trampas para no caer en ellas.

—Tu tienes que decirlo mi pequeña Alayne, ¿Cuándo quieres empezar con este juego otra vez?

Sansa sonrió de oreja a oreja; ser un poco traviesa era la manera perfecta de matar el tiempo.

—Le sugeriré a Harrold dar un pequeño festín en el nido de águilas. Tal vez es hora de que se olviden un poco los días de luto impuestos tras la muerte de Robin.

Meñique estaba de acuerdo con ella, la idea le parecía lógica para empezar de una buena vez.


	4. Capítulo VI

Cuando estaba mezclado entre salvajes estaba pensando en cómo sería su vida si tuviera a Ygritte con él en Invernalia, durante la última noche que estuvo con ella la soñó primero la vio con él en los estanques de agua tomando un baño en los baños de aguas termales, luego el cuerpo se le volvió huesos, se disecó con el calor del agua hasta que de ella solo quedó un esqueleto nauseabundo que le había hecho salir de allí dando brincos. Ahora era la misma Daenerys la que estaba con él, sus cabellos platinos se le desparramaban por la espalda, habían hecho cosas, cosas de adultos principalmente pero los pensamientos de Jon eran para otra persona, una que hacía dos lunas había dejado Invernalia y el norte para ir a sentar su residencia en el valle de Arryn. Específicamente ya estaba comprometida con Harrold Hardyng así como él lo estaba con la Targaryen, que a lo mismo era su tía. Alianza que dadas las circunstancias les convenía a todos sin embargo. A muchos les estaba empezando a enfadar el khalassar; los inmaculados de por sí ya eran un ejército grande como para alimentar tantos hombres.

Antes de que Sansa partiera ella era la única que se encargaba de la administración. Arya hacía lo mismo con ayuda de Bran pero no daban igual las cuentas allí la única que tenía cabeza para eso era precisamente Sansa; con él básicamente ni si quiera podían contar, podía ser bueno con una espada en las manos pero con un libro de cuentas, una pluma y un tintero jamás. Su cabeza no daba para mucho . Por lo que era Sam Tarly el que se encargaba de todas las cuentas de las que antaño se encargaba Sansa. No con igual éxito, pero al menos les ayudaba a racionar la comida que habría de guardarse para el verano.

Habían recibido noticias turbias hacía quince días, precisamente de último hogar, los exploradores que mandó para que volvieran con el recién nombrado Lord Umber regresaron con malas noticias; los caminantes estaban llegando rápido al sur del muro, una vez destruido el castillo negro nada les iba a impedir que llegaran a Poniente. Atravesando precisamente Último Hogar, residencia que muchas veces les dio hogar a los habitantes de villa topo. Y ya no quedaba nada, todo se les estaba yendo de las manos aún así faltaba mucho, tenían el tiempo encima todavía tenían que de hacerse un plan para poder acabar con ellos.

Hacer todo eso en una sola noche parecía cosa de fábula, casi no tenían comandantes y los que tenían se ponían a pelear entre ellos, lo que fastidiaba a todos era precisamente la actitud de Aerys cuando la conoció en Rocadragón aseguró no ser como su padre. Pero una vez en el norte, una vez que todos vieron lo que ella traía desde el otro lado del mundo se dejó llevar por la soberbia. Aún así sería fundamental su ayuda. El fuego dragón servía tanto como los puñales de vidrio dragón que muchos estaban trayendo desde el otro lado del muro y Rocadragón que buenas minas tenía. A pesar de que la fortaleza estaba todavía en poder de Cersei Lannister sacaban material debido a la conquista de Daenerys lunas atrás.

—¿Estás preocupado?—las manos llenas de agua caliente de Daenerys se extendieron por el pecho desnudo, Jon solo pudo suspirar; no podía pensar en otra cosa ni siquiera cuando estaba afuera tratando de entrenar a los pocos campesinos que seguían uniéndose para unir fuerzas lograba algo de concentración.—Dicen que llegarán de aquí a dos noches más, si sales un momento de aquí todos allá afuera parece que están tranquilos, tienen esperanzas pero en el fondo tienen miedo, tanto como tú o como yo.

Jon suspiró lo mejor que podía hacer en ese momento era mantener sus estómagos llenos con un buen plato de sopa caliente, algo que les hacía entrar en calor cuando el frío les helaba los cuerpos a la hora de pensar en que se les venía encima todavía lo peor. Pero mínimo el buen sabor de la comida combinado con el pan de centeno recién horneado les daba algo de esperanzas y valor para que los hombres, niños y ancianos tomaran la decisión de tomar en las manos una espada. Y ponerse al servicio del llamado rey en el norte; que en realidad no se sentía así. Todo lo que quería, era lanzar la corona que bien podría haber portado Sansa, Arya o cualquier otro de sus primos. Antes eran sus medios hermanos y solo podía sentir ese sentimiento con Arya lady Catelyn se encargó de que los demás lo llamarán medio hermano. Pero solo logró su cometido con Sansa porque hasta Robb le tenía estima como un hermano más.

Sansa siempre fue amable, siempre se dirigió a él no como Arya o Robb lo llamaba medio hermano , solo que la partida a Desembarco del rey marcó un antes y un después en el comportamiento de ambos. Parecía que la distancia, los malos ratos, las adversidades le hicieron pensar en él como miembro más de la manada, Antes creía que todos sus hermanos habían muerto: Robb a manos de los Frey, Sansa con los Lannister y Bran y Rickon a manos de Theon Greyjoy. Pero al menos estaban juntos. Solo quedaban unos cuantos pero la manada aún estaba sobreviviendo a tanto que les sucedió.

Sin embargo Daenerys y su deseo de que el norte regresará a Poniente como un reino más marco discusiones agrias más de una vez entre ambas, Sansa defendía el deseo de Robb que el norte fuera un reino libre. Los norteños tampoco veían a la Targaryen con buenos ojos, pero les gustaba a los niños ver los dragones volar. Antes se pensaba que en Poniente ya no había, en cambio Daenerys de la tormenta volvió con dos precisamente.

—Creo que todos estamos así no, hasta nosotros ¿Porque crees que quisimos buscar un sitio para nosotros antes de que el tiempo nos llegue? SIempre es bueno liberar emociones.

Daenerys sonrió, la suya era una sonrisa bonita estaba coronada por bonitos dientes blancos grandes perfectos, casi sin anomalías lo cual era una bendición.

—Quisiera que Rhaegal estirara alas alas un poco, antes de que todo pase, necesito que el aire en la cara me pegue aunque sea un poco para distraerme un poco.

A Jon se le dibujó una sonrisa en el rostro al ver el brillo en los ojos de Daenerys, solo con mencionar la palabra volar, parecía que las ganas y el buen ánimo volvían a la reina.


	5. Sansa III

No podía creerlo, simple y sencillamente era una cosa de no creerse, aunque Melisandre estuviese muerta podía jurar que todo el tiempo en el que convivieron juntas habló de azhor assai y de la espada de fuego que tendría que encender para derrotar al rey de la noche. Mientras estaba junto al cuerpo frío e inerte de Theon Greyjoy sus pensamientos y su mente no dejaban de divagar en una sola persona: en Arya ahora era una heroína a los ojos de todos; e inclusive ella que si bien antes aprendió a tenerle algo ,de miedo ahora la veía como todo menos como una amenaza en torno a Sansa misma. Más bien la situación le parecía cambiante, si antes las relaciones entre ambas estuvieron tensas podría decir con toda sinceridad que la noche anterior marcaba un antes y un después ya no había remordimientos ni odios en sus diálogos. Más bien cierta cordialidad, una cordialidad buena, relajante y en cierto momento necesaria eran de nuevo una manada de nada les iba a valer ser una manada pero comportarse como si fueran un lobo solitario.

Antes que nada necesitaban ser unidos, Sansa estaba segura de que eso es lo que su padre habría querido y estaba doblemente segura de que al verlo desde donde fuese que estuviese su espíritu este estaría orgulloso del trabajo que estaban haciendo sus hijos en equipo. Ya había un problema menos, pero todavía quedaba Cersei ella en Desembarco del rey todavía era fuerte, Sansa recordaba que durante la guerra de los cinco reyes los Lannister fueron un ejército importante no importaban las derrotas que hubiesen sufrido a manos de las huestes de Robb, lord Tiwyn Lannister era el jefe de la casa de Roca Casterly por aquel momento, manejaba uno de los ejércitos más grandes de Poniente mismo que se hizo aún mayor cuando Margarey se casó con Joffrey y después con Tommen ahora la casa Tyrell estaba extinta, no había nadie que quedase para reclamar el señorío de las tierras de altojardín seguramente a juicio se ella sería un Hightower de Torrealta o un Redwyne del rejo. Eso estaría por verse, solo importaba que el rey de la noche y su creciente amenaza ya eran poco más que una pesadilla sufrida en lunas pasadas gracias a Arya y punto.

Terminados los ritos funerarios los generales y capitanes de cada ejército que tenía Invernalia como punto de reunión estaban nuevamente juntos en el gran salón del castillo para debatir las estrategias con las que marcharían a Desembarco del rey para derrocar a Cersei y sus huestes; Daenerys era la más presurosa pero se le escapaba un pequeño pero poderoso detalle que haría que sus hombres tuviesen la balanza más inclinada hacia la derrota que hacia la victoria: el descanso.

Sería simplemente suicida el hecho de partir después de haber durado toda una noche combatiendo con los espectros a quienes se llamó caminantes blancos. Al mismo tiempo, debían reunir armas, provisiones en fin cualquier cosa que sirviera para que un ejército grande como el que pretendían llevar al sur pudiera finiquitar de una vez por todas a Cersei.

—Estarías cometiendo un error, es comprensible que las ansias que tengas por recuperar el trono de tu padre sean bastantes pero con todo y ello. Los hombres necesitan descansar, reponer las energías que gastaron anoche sería un suicidio encaminarlos hacia una guerra con el sur. Cersei fue inteligente una vez más sus tácticas de dejar que los demás hagan el trabajo difícil por ella le dieron resultado...otra vez.

La gran mayoría de los capitanes se quedaron en silencio, Arya le devolvió una sonrisa bonachona y Tyrion se volvió hacia ella demostrando que estaba de acuerdo. Solamente ser Jaime Lannister, parecía tenso ella misma conocía como obraba Cersei después de haber estado durante tres años en la fortaleza roja en calidad de rehén aunque para disfrazar las cosas le llamaban pupila.

—Yo ya no puedo esperar más—Daenerys como siempre la exasperaba hasta límites innimaginarios—Cuando regresé a Poniente jamás estuvo en mis planes desviarme para luchar contra muertos, pero aún así comprendí la amenaza que se cernía sobre nosotros y lo hice. Desvié de mis planes para caminar junto al que en ese entonces era rey en el norte y ahora es mi súbdito..

Esa palabra provocó en Sansa un puñetazo en el estómago, jamás iba a dejar que el norte se rindiera sin luchar por el momento todavía le quedaban piezas si Jon no quería saber nada del poder, ella quería saber aún más no iba a dejar que el norte volviera a ser parte de los siete reinos dominados por Aegon el conquistador. Jamás permitiría que una reina que pintaba ser una segunda Cersei se alzara con la corona para exigir al norte una pleitesía que en realidad no debía dar. Ella era hija de Ned Stark, de Catelyn Tully y hermana del primer rey en el norte Robb Stark. Simplemente no era su deseo ver como el norte se humillaba nuevamente pero Peytr la instaba a esperar, a ser paciente y jugar sus piezas conforme las circunstancias se fueran presentando una a una para así ganar el juego de una vez por todas.

Por ese momento se quedaría callada porque comprendía que una vez más en cuanto a fuerza se requería Daenerys era mayor que ella, pero ya vería, ya vería.

—Yo no hago otra cosa que reclamar mi parte del trato como ya se ha dicho, ahora le corresponde al norte cumplir con su promesa a su reina. Dicen que los norteños se distinguen por su honor, pues bien es hora de demostrarlo eso se verá cuando marchemos juntos hacia el sur.

Sansa jamás se percató del momento en que Arya caminó para ponerse de su lado, estaba segura que de haber sido más fiera y menos educada ya se habría lanzado sobre Daenerys sin importarle que segundos después su destino fuera el de la reina Rahenyra Targaryen: ser devorada por un dragón, su rabia se disipó un poco cuando sintió las uñas de su hermana menor clávandose en su carne blanquecina.

—Tranquilizate.—susurró Arya en su oído derecho—no es el momento adecuado, espera. Jon sabe lo que hace, fue inteligente de su parte traerla aquí no lo heches a perder.

Sansa se obligó prácticamente a tragar saliva, una vez más tendría que poner en acción su lema favorito "la cortesía es la armadura de una dama", así al menos tendría tiempo de idear un plan conforme la situación que se vivía en su casa se estabilizaba poco a poco.


	6. Jon III

Si

Consiguieron lo que deseaban al derrotar al rey de la noche, ahora solo les bastaba lidiar con Cersei pero Daenerys no pretendía siquiera el plantearse el hecho de escuchar razones, ella solo quería reconquistar el trono que por derecho de nacimiento le correspondía. Parecía que en todavía no comprendía cómo era que se conseguían las cosas en Poniente que no era por herencia sino simplemente por el deseo de tomarlo. Mientras esa audiencia duró de algo que si fue capaz de captar fueron de las miradas de Sansa y las de Daenerys. Si los ojos fueran puñales Sansa habría acabado en un piz paz con Dany sin importarle las consecuencias de aquello a pesar de que las reclamaciones de la autoproclamada reina de Poniente fueran del todo ciertas, cuando llegó a Rocadragón sus intenciones no eran desviar sus miras hacia el norte que era la cuna del principal problema con el que llevaban lidiando varias lunas atrás sino Desembarco del rey y la propia Cersei, quien desde el trono de hierro les había jugado una trampa...de nueva cuenta.

Pero ahí estaban todos ideando una y mil estrategias para derrotar tanto a Cersei como a Euron Greyjoy quien era su principal aliado, quien era el que le prestaba los ciento veinte barcos de la flota del hierro para hacerla un enemigo más poderoso de lo que ya era. Por tierra estaban los ejércitos de Daenerys tanto el khalassar como los inmaculados sin contar con los cansados hombres del norte que le ofrecía Jon Stark cuando decidió quitarse la corona que tomó, para que ella fuera al norte con él. Finalmente ganaba Daenerys, la impulsividad de los inmaculados podría hacer algo para poner las cosas en la balanza lo más igualitariamente posible a fin de evitar una desastrosa derrota.

Pero.

Por los Dioses, es que siempre había un pero cuando se trataba de Sansa; y su protección para con el norte. Su prima abandonó la reunión apenas se dio cuenta de que sus argumentos aunque ciertamente válidos no daban el ancho con las pretenciones de Daenerys, el tacón bien marcado a la hora de pisar de sus zapatos indicaba un par de cosas: enojo y disconformidad con la elección tomada una semana era poco tiempo para reunir lo que hacía falta con tal de abastecer un ejército grande que seguramente tendría un lento avance a través del foso cailin y las tierras de los ríos que en ese momento estaban completamente destruidas, sabía que Sansa a través de Edmure Tully y Meñique no estaba dispuesta a permitir que ningún hombre tanto de las tierras de los ríos como del valle de Arryn; se uniera a la causa a duras penas las miradas furiosas de Daenerys le convencieron de proporcionar armamento y alimento para los hombres que pasaran por las tierras de los ríos. Además otra cosa que tenían a su favor y gracias a Arya fue que el paso a travéz de los Gemelos estaba libre dado a que una mujer de la casa Frey era quien gobernaba ahora la menoscabada casa que dejó lord Walder a su muerte. Lo único que lady Frey pedía era el pago del peaje correspondiente a sus servicios y punto. El dinero lo tenían y gracias a la intervención de Sansa, lady Frey los dejaría pasar a cambio de que no hubiese disturbios en sus tierras.

El creciente poder que Sansa tenía tanto en las tierras de los ríos como en el valle de Arryn gracias a su nada bien visto compromiso por parte de él con Harry el heredero lo ponía de los nervios, eso solo podía significar que mientras Daenerys fuera reina de los siete reinos. Su prima jamás estaría dispuesta a darle un aliento de paz sin que la guerra entre ellas dos estuviera de por medio. Era por ello que Jon prefería poner un punto intermedio entre las dos, si tal vez no se hubiese enamorado tan tarde de Sansa podría haber hecho algo pero las cosas ya estaban hechas; los dos se querían eso se demostraba en las miradas llenas de angustia que había entre ambos cada que sus ojos se cruzaban. Sabía que el juego que estaba por comenzar podría terminar por quemarlo, pero no podía permitir que debido a las crecientes disputas entre Sansa y Daenerys toda la paz que quería construir con la segunda después de que destruyeran a Cersei se fueran a un completo segundo plano, solo porque Sansa no estaba dispuesta a doblar las manos. Cuando supo que sus pasos lo habían llevado hasta la habitación de su prima Jon tragó saliva dos veces antes de apretar los nudillos en torno a su mano y llamar a la habitación.

—Adelante.

Empujó la puerta sólo para descubrir a Sansa empacando sus cosas con ayuda de las damas que trajo del valle, apenas le vio Jon sintió que el corazón se le encogía dentro del pecho.

Nuevamente se marcharía tal vez para realizar los planes que tenía para con su boda, sería una gran señora de eso no cabía duda.

Y a él no le quedaba más camino que ser rey consorte. Pero también aunque Ygritte le dijo alguna vez que no sabía nada, ya estaba aprendiendo algo del juego y lamentablemente Sansa era mujer y él un hombre, podía hacer mucho si aprovechaba algo del sexo con el que vino al mundo.

—¿Así que nuevamente prefieres irte a tu nido de águilas? ¿Tanto te cuesta simplemente…?

—A Robb le costó la cabeza tratar de liberar al norte de un rey tirano como Joffre, y tu simplemente pusiste la corona que te ofrecieron a los pies de Daenerys por ayuda, ¿Es en serio Jon? ¿Todavía tienes la desfachatez de reclamarme a mí?

Jon se permitió alzar las cejas al tiempo que pedía a los Dioses paciencia, definitivamente estaba delante de una Sansa que no conocía, una Sansa que para ser sincero le daba miedo solo porque estaba aprendiendo muy bien de Meñique el mejor maestro que pudo tener.

Pero debía aprender a gobernarla, así como gobernó a Ygritte, así como gobernaba a Daenerys. Gobernaría a esta indómita y avariciosa Sansa.

—Solo trato de hacer lo mejor para todos, pero tú lo pones difícil Sansa porque simplemente no aceptas a Daenerys.

Sansa se dio la media vuelta, sus pies abandonaron el cajón en el que se ocupaban sus manos empacando unos vestidos para encararlo y Jon tuvo que agachar la cabeza cuando sintió rubor en las mejillas.

—Porque no pienso darle ni el norte, ni las tierras de los ríos ni el valle de Arryn así como así a tu reina dragón, me niego a ceder un centímetro de lo que es mío Jon. Jamás pienso hincar la rodilla tan fácilmente si la Targaryen los quiere que se los gane, al menos con lo mío nadie va a hincar la rodilla tan fácil para ella no si yo vivo el tiempo suficiente para permitirlo.

Jon.

Su nombre sonaba deliciosamente bien en sus labios en aquellos momentos de enojo en el que las mejillas de ambos ardían las suyas a causa de la vergüenza al saber que sus palabras eran ciertas, no era la única en recriminarle que puso el norte a los pies de una extranjera. Lyanna Mormont hizo lo mismo en su momento, y Sansa terminaba de atestar el golpe final.

—Da la casualidad querida prima, que tú serías la señora consorte del valle de Arryn , el norte está en manos mías y las tierras de los ríos están en manos de tu tío Edmure…

Jamás, jamás debió haber dicho eso porque una sonora bofetada resonó dentro de los muros de esta habitación.

Jon se tocó la mejilla izquierda que era a su vez la mejilla herida.

—Lo sé, es difícil Sansa querer controlarlo todo pero Meñique no te ha enseñado eso.—ahora era él quien dañaba, pues sus manos se cerraban con violencia en torno a los antebrazos de su prima quien estupefacta veía completamente callada.—y mientras cada región esté gobernada por un familiar tuyo sabrán que lo mejor es hincar la rodilla sino quieren fuego y sangre.

—¿Ahora usas el lema familiar de tu padre para tratar de intimidarme Jon?

Jon trató de aspirar aire por las narices para soltarlo en cuartas partes por la boca, antes de responder, ni si quiera él mismo se reconocía así mismo en esos momentos.

—Si. Ciertamente, sí.


	7. Sansa IV

Nieve.

Pero no pensaba en el apellido de bastardo de Jon sino en el paisaje blanco, que combinado con el gris de los pisos de Invernalia se veía algo formal ante la mirada azul de Sansa, pero esta vez desde lo alto de las almenas del gran alcázar que hacía cientos de miles de años construyó Bran el constructor su vista se alzaba al cielo, específicamente estaba clavada en los "hijos" de Daenerys Targaryen, la llamada madre de dragones, a la que le decían rompedora de cadenas y según la boca de muchos no ardía, ni el fuego podía quemarla pero Sansa estaba segura de que aquello no era verdad, si el fuego no era rival para un Targaryen entonces el filo de una espada, o una lengua soltando rumores sí lo era. Cuando fue Alayne aprendió bastante a cerca de ver el lado débil de cada persona y desgraciadamente Daenerys era mujer una mujer que desesperadamente quería conseguir a fuego y sangre lo que a su familia le fue arrebatado hacía veinte años; pero ella tenía datos, datos que quizás harían que la rueda torciera el camino por el que su odiada cuñada quería llevar tanto a Poniente como al norte, su principal interés era que el norte, como las tierras centrales de los ríos y el valle no se postrarán tan fácil.

A Edmure podía endulzarle el oído, se casaría con Harrold Hardyng después de la guerra y si los Dioses le daban herederos entonces trataría que sus hijos se casaran con los hijos de su tío solo por ver sus caprichos cumplidos. Definitivamente doblaría por el momento la cabeza porque no había mejor opción que ésa; Jon iba a irse al sur siguiéndola con lo que quedaba del ejército norteño, con los inmaculados y los dothrakis pero aun así ella se preocupaba puesto a que la última vez que dos Stark bajaron al sur por el paso del Foso Cailin su suerte no fue buena, la de Robb en los gemelos fue terrible mientras que la de su padre...Ahora le parecía algo mediocre según las palabras de Meñique, era su padre; pero reconocía que se podía jugar aun mejor comprendía que el entonces lord Mano Eddard Stark quiso ser honorable en un nido de víboras. El resultado del juego fue deplorable para él su padre jugó con las cartas que tenía en sus manos, pero las usó mal y perdió, esa pérdida por ende lo llevó a perder la cabeza.

Ella al menos quería proteger a Jon para que no le sucediera algo parecido y sin embargo no podía hacer nada; si se topaba ante la realidad de que estaba enamorado de Daenerys, pero sabía que Daenerys no era la gobernante que Poniente necesitaba no mientras no respetara la independencia del norte. Sintió pasos por el corredor, la madera crugía con el pisar de lo que seguramente eran botas de cuero, Sansa permaneció infalible con la mirada perdida en el cielo y con el pensamiento enfocado en cómo deshacerse de Daenerys sin ocasionar más problemas de los que ya tenía.

—Mi señora.

Sansa escuchó aquel "mi señora" pero prefirió mantener la vista perdida entre las nubes, aspirando y soltando el aire cada que veía a los hijos que le quedaban a la Targaryen hacer piruetas en el aire; el más grande de ellos por supuesto era Drogon el fuego era un arma que los miembros de la casa Targaryen usaron contra aquellos que consideraban debían hacer desaparecer y la historia estaba plagada de ellos, comenzaba con Maegor el cruel, usó sus principales dragones para terminar con la fe en numerosas batallas y después el fuego se extinguió de la casa Targaryen por los siguientes años a partir de la danza de dragones, ahora con Daenerys el fuego volvía al lema no solo de nombre sino que también echo carne. Ella misma lo veía con sus ojos todos los días cuando se preguntaba una y otra vez ¿Que debía hacer para quitarla de en medio? No la iba a reconocer como su reina, y si lo hacía se encargaría personalmente de recordarle que ella tenía la tenacidad de manipular la mitad del norte desde las tierras de los Tully para arriba y en oriente.

—Mi señor es la respuesta más habitual.

Sansa por fin se giró hacia dónde estaba Tyrion, oficialmente podía decirse que el matrimonio de ambos estaba nulo en su noche de bodas Tyrion se negó a consumar alegando borrachera y ella estaba demasiado afectada por lo de su madre y Robb.

—Me parece que las fricciones entre la reina y tú no pueden pasar a mejores, pareces empeñada en que así sean. Sansa definitivamente entre la mujer que veo ahora, y la niña que vi en la corte de mi despreciable sobrino hay una notoria diferencia, ¿Cuéntame ex esposa que fue lo que te hizo Meñique durante las lunas que estuviste escondida en el nido de águilas?

Sansa esbozó una media sonrisa que le dejó a Tyrion la respuesta a todas sus dudas, una respuesta silenciosa que más bien quería decir "Simple mi señor; Meñique me enseñó a jugar" y si tenía razón definitivamente de esa Sansa estúpida que creía en el caballero andante perfecto y en las canciones ya no quedaba ni el rastro gracias a las mentiras de Cersei, los golpes y humillaciones de Joffrey y por supuesto las enseñanzas de Meñique. Ahora quería hacerse creer a sí misma que era una mujer más fuerte, menos doblegable y mas sensata.

—Me, parece que no es la candidata adecuada para sentarse en el trono de hierro—finalmente había dejado de mirar al cielo para fijarse en Tyrion, vestía pantalones de cuero negros, botas hechas con el mismo material en el mismo color, la camisa era por lo que se veía de lino en color café y en el chaleco del traje ostentaba el símbolo que le daba su cargo como Mano de la reina Daenerys.—Creo que hay la posibilidad de elegir a otro Targaryen que sea más factible a gobernar, uno que no sea tan propenso a usar el lema al menos literalmente mi señor.

Tyrion frunció el ceño, parecía que al parecer iban en la dirección correcta.

—¿Alguien en mente?

Ella simplemente dio un vistazo hacia dónde se encontraba su primo, al hombre que durante mucho tiempo reconoció como su medio hermano y ahora bueno, resultaba que era alguien muy lejano de ella, se refería al antiguo Jon Nieve.

—Lo puedes ver preparando la montura del caballo, es hijo de mi tía Lyanna y de Rahegar Targaryen.

—Es imposible.

—¿Porque imposible?—ella finalmente estaba encarando a su ex marido, si quería que la rueda cambiara el curso que tomaba entonces debía tratar de convencer a Tyrion de que lo mejor sería Jon en el trono de hierro y no Daenerys—Jon es un Targaryen además, es el hijo segundo de Raehgar por descendencia tendría más derechos que su tía al trono. Y creo que es una opción correcta.

—Sansa—la voz de Tyrion ya no sonaba tan solícita como antes—Ellos.—ladeó la cabeza, hacia donde estaban un montón de hombres y mujeres apilando alimentos en los carromantos que habrían de partir hacia Desembarco del rey en cuestión de dos días—la quieren. Daenerys se ha ganado un lugar especial en el corazón de cada uno de ellos mira lo que hizo por tu hermano, lo ama y creo que deberías considerarlo. Tomó la decisión de venir al norte cuando sus planes eran otros. Así que si lo que buscas es evitar que tome lo que le corresponde mi señora lamento decirtelo. Pierdes tu tiempo completamente.


End file.
